sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
PlayStation 4 technical specifications
The PlayStation 4 technical specifications describe the various components of the PlayStation 4 (PS4) video game console. Versions The original released 500GB HDD PS4s had manufacture serial numbers of the form CUH-10''XX''A; a minor modification with a different form of WiFi Microstrip antenna was registered in mid 2014 as part numbers CUH-11''XX''A. In 2015, the CUH-12 series as variants CUH-1215A and CUH-1215B (with 500GB and 1TB storage respectively) were certified in the USA by the FCC. Differences between the CUH-11 and CUH-12 series included a reduction in rated power from 250W to 230W, a reduction in weight from 2.8 to 2.5 kg, and physical buttons. The CUH-12xx series are also referred to as the "C chassis" variant of the PS4. In late June 2015, a 1TB CUH-11 series machine was announced for European/PAL markets. The CUH-1200 series was officially announced in June 2015, releasing first in Japan, then worldwide. Changes to the design included a matte black HDD cover replacing the original gloss black version. Other minor changes to the design included mechanical buttons replacing electrostatic touch sensitive ones, and a shorter LED indicator on the top surface of the console. Internally the CUH-12 series included a number of minor changes, including the change to 8 memory modules of 1 GB (from a previous 16 modules of 512 MB). At a PlayStation official event in New York (USA) in September 2016 Sony officially announced a new redesigned PS4, the CUH-2000 series, (known colloquially as the "PS4 slim") for sale from 15 Sep at $299, €299, £259, or 29,980 Yen for the base 500GB model. According to a Sony press release the new model (CUH-2000) was 16% lighter and used 28% less energy than the CUH-1200 series. A 1TB model at 34,980 Yen was also announced. At the same event a more powerful variant, named the "PS4 Pro" was also announced, designed for 4K and HDR displays. PlayStation 4 Pro The upgraded 'PS4 Pro' (originally codenamed 'Neo', product code CUH-7000) uses a more powerful APU initially built with a 16 nm FinFET process from TSMC. While the number of logical processor cores (8) remained the same, CPU clock speed was increased from 1.6 GHz to 2.13 GHz (33.1% improvement in CPU core clockrate), but with the underlying architecture unchanged. The number of graphics Compute Units on the APU was doubled to 36 Graphics Core Next (GCN) Compute Units (from 18), with a clock speed increase to 911 MHz (from 800 MHz), resulting in a theoretical single precision floating point performance metric of 4.19 TeraFLOPs. Compared to the original PS4 GPU, this is a 2.27X increase in single precision FLOPs. Improvements in GPU 16-bit variable float calculations derived from the newer AMD Vega architecture result in the PS4 Pro having a theoretical half precision floating point performance of 8.39 TeraFLOPs. Overall unified system memory architecture has been improved, with the addition of another 1GB segment of DDR3 DRAM. The PS4 Pro is able to use this increase in memory to swap out non-gaming applications that run in the background, like Netflix and Spotify. As a side benefit to this, an additional 512MB of GDDR5 is available for developers to use for games adding up to 5.5GB, as opposed to the 5GB available on base PS4 hardware. GDDR5 memory speed was increased from 5.5 Gbit/s (or 4x 1.375 GHz) to 6.8 Gbit/s (or 4x 1.7 GHz) increasing total memory bandwidth to 217.6GB/s which correlates to a 23.8% improvement. Some elements added to the design were derived from AMD's newer Polaris and newer architectures; such new features of the processor included a HEVC video codec supporting up to 4k resolution. Other specification changes included HDMI output to HDMI 2.0b standard, with HDCP 2.2 compliance. Wireless networking included 5 GHz band support using the IEEE 802.11ac standard, and Bluetooth support was to version 4.0; wired LAN was as the original PS4. The rated power of the original PS4 Pro was 310W. The PS4 Pro does not support Ultra HD Blu-ray (UHD BD) discs, used for 4K content, as the BD-ROM internal drive does not support the BDXL format (100GB +) required for 4K video, on preliminary tests the console is able to recognize and play these discs on a 4K capable USB 3.0 external disc drive. The decision not to upgrade was predicated primarily on cost. Processors and memory The PlayStation 4 uses a semi-custom Accelerated Processing Unit (APU) developed by AMD in cooperation with Sony and is manufactured by TSMC on a 28 nm process node. Its APU is a single-chip that combines a central processing unit (CPU) and graphics processing unit (GPU), as well as other components such as a memory controller and video decoder/encoder. The console also includes secondary custom chips that handle tasks associated with downloading, uploading, and social gameplay. These tasks can be handled seamlessly in the background during gameplay or while the system is in sleep mode. Though not much is publicly known of the PS4's audio capabilities, the console also contains a dedicated hardware audio module, which can support in-game chat with minimal external resources as well as "a very large number" of MP3 streams for use in in-game audio. APU The main APU (2013 release) had a die size of , with GPUs, CPUs and memory controllers on the same die. 2013 release version APUs contained 20 GCN compute units on die, two of which are thought to be present to provide redundancy to improve manufacturing yield. CPUs plus CPU caches make up approximately 15% of the chip area, and the GPU compute units take up approximately 33% of the die area. * 1 Unified shaders : texture mapping unit : render output unit * 2 Pixel fillrate is calculated as the number of 'ROP's multiplied by the base core clock speed. * 3 Texture fillrate is calculated as the number of 'TMU's multiplied by the base core clock speed. Central processing units The central processing unit (CPU) consists of two x86-64 quad-core modules for a total of eight cores,AMD’s Jaguar Architecture: The CPU Powering Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Kabini & Temash which are based on the Jaguar CPU architecture from AMD. Each core has 32 kB L1 instruction and data caches, with one shared 2 MB L2 cache per four core module. The CPU's base clock speed is said to be 1.6 GHz. That produces a theoretical peak performance of 102.4 SP GFLOPS. Graphics processing unit The graphics processing unit (GPU) is AMD's GPGPU-capable Radeon GCN architecture, consisting of 18 compute units (CUs) for a total of 1,152 cores (64 cores per CU), that produces a theoretical peak performance of 1.84 TFLOPS. This processing power can be used for graphics, physics simulation, or a combination of the two, or any other tasks suited for general purpose compute. GPU is mostly based on the Bonaire architecture using GCN 1.1 technology. Though based on AMD's GCN architecture, there are several known differentiating factors between the PS4's GPU and current-gen PC graphics cards featuring first-gen GCN architecture: *An additional dedicated 20 GB/s bus that bypasses L1 and L2 GPU cache for direct system memory access, reducing synchronisation challenges when performing fine-grained GPGPU compute tasks. *L2 cache support for simultaneous graphical and asynchronous compute tasks through the addition of a 'volatile' bit tag, providing control over cache invalidation, reducing the impact of simultaneous graphical and general purpose compute operations. *An upgrade from 2 to 64 sources for compute commands, improving compute parallelism and execution priority control. This enables finer-grain control over load-balancing of compute commands including superior game-engine integration. Audio processing unit Sharing the die with the rest of the components of the APU is a Digital signal processing SIP block that is either identical to AMD TrueAudio or shares a certain amount of similarities with it. Memory controller The rest of the microchip consists of the on-die memory controller, which is shared by the CPU and the GPU and some additional logic concerned with memory access. With AMD being a founding member of and Sony a contributor to the HSA Foundation the uncore of the PlayStation 4 supports several of the features promoted by the Heterogeneous System Architecture like e.g. hUMA (heterogeneous Uniform Memory Access). This means the system memory is not partitioned, so that a portion of it is exclusively available to the GPU, but unified, hence enabling hardware zero-copy. System memory (RAM) The PS4 contains a total of 8 GB (16 × 0.5 GB (512 MiB) for CUH10XX/CUH11XX models or 8 x 1 GB (1024 MiB) for CUH12XX models memory chips ) of GDDR5 unified system memory, and is capable of running at a maximum clock frequency of 2.75 GHz (5500 MT/s) with a maximum bandwidth of 176 GB/s. This is 16 times the amount of total RAM found in the PS3 and is expected to give the console considerable longevity. The unified memory architecture allows the CPU and GPU to access a consolidated memory, removing the need for separate, dedicated memory pools. Auxiliary processor PS4 includes a secondary ARM processor (with separate 256 MiB of RAM) to assist with background functions and OS features.Sony PlayStation 4 Torn Down, Reveals Secondary ARM Processor, nextpowerup.com, November 16, 2013. Storage Blu-ray disc The read-only optical drive reads Blu-ray discs at 6× constant angular velocity for a maximum read speed of 27 MB/s a significant upgrade from the PS3's 2× speeds that were capped at 9 MB/s. To further enhance optical drive performance, the PS4 features a hardware on-the-fly zlib decompression module (a special piece of hardware used to quickly decompress the data on the Blu-ray disc, which has been compressed to save space and bandwidth), allowing for greater effective bandwidth, whilst at the same time, the console continuously caches data onto its hard disk, even buffering unread data when a game is not actively accessing the optical drive, forming part of Sony's PlayGo strategy. Although a new Blu-ray disc technology was created specifically for 4K resolution, the console's disk drive does not support the new format due to cost. The console does however support photos and videos at 4K resolution with only the PlayStation 4 Pro model being capable of rendering games in 4K. DVD The read-only optical drive also reads DVDs. It does not read CDs as of right now. Hard drive The console includes a 2.5" 500 GB, 1 TB and 2 TB hard drive, which can be upgraded by the user. Other An additional 256 MB chip (using a 2 Gbit DDR3 SDRAM chip in the 2013 release) is fitted, thought to be used by the auxiliary processor. An additional 32 MB (256 Mbit) flash memory chip is also fitted.Ifixit PS4 teardown, step 20 System Software 4.50, which was introduced on March 9, 2017, enabled the use of external USB hard drives up to 8 TB for additional storage. Input and output The PlayStation 4 features 802.11 b/g/n WiFi connectivity, Ethernet (10BASE-T, 100BASE-TX and 1000BASE-T), Bluetooth 2.1, and two USB 3.0 ports. An auxiliary port is also included for connection to the PlayStation Camera, a motion detection digital camera device. A mono headset, which can be plugged into the DualShock 4, comes bundled with the system. Audio/video output options include HDMI and optical S/PDIF. The PlayStation 4 does not have an analog audio/video output (if you do not count the DualShock 4’s 3.5mm audio jack). The PS4 Slim (CUH-2000 series) features IEEE 802.11 a/b/g/n/ac wifi, Bluetooth®v4.0 and Super-Speed USB (USB 3.1 Gen1) port × 2 while the PS4 PRO (CUH-7000 series) features Super-Speed USB (USB 3.1 Gen.1) port × 3, IEEE 802.11 a/b/g/n/ac wifi and Bluetooth® 4.0 (LE). Hardware modules Power usage The PS4 is powered via an internal wide voltage range (110–240 V AC 50Hz/60Hz) switched-mode power supply.Ifixit PS4 teardown, step 14 The originally released version had a maximum power rating of 250 W. According to tests by Eurogamer, initial consoles drew approximately 80 W when operational in menu mode, rising to around 110–120 W in gameplay, with peaks of 140 W with both gameplay and menus active, tests by the Natural Resources Defense Council showed similar power consumption figures with 137 W gameplay peaks (with PS4 Camera connected); power consumption in (internet connected) standby mode was measured at 8.8 W under the same conditions, with a lower power "off" state drawing 0.5 W. The PS4 cooling system uses a single centrifugal fan, which draws air in from both sides of the console, split into flows above and below the main PCB, before entering the fan from top and bottom; the fan exhaust then cools the main APU via a heat pipe-connected heatsink, with the exhaust passing over the main power supply before being emitted from the rear of the console. The CUH-1200 model update power supply rating reduced from 250W to 230W, with gameplay, and standby download power usages reduced to around 82% of the previous version's values (148.6 to 122W running Dragon Quest Heroes, 70 to 58W in standby download mode). The "PS4 slim" (official CUH-2000 series) released in Sep 2016 reduced the rating of the powersupply to 165W; according to Tweaktown the reduction in power requirements was due to the main APU being made at a 16 nm scale, down from 28 nm. Sony claimed power use reductions of 28% compared to the CUH-1200 series, and 34% compared to the original CUH-1000 series. See also * PlayStation technical specifications * PlayStation 2 technical specifications * PlayStation 3 technical specifications * Xbox One: Hardware section References Sources * **''also in'' Technical specifications Category:Video game hardware